


勝利的曙光

by Tyelpesicil



Series: 戰友三十題系列 [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Family, Gen, story in story, 私設如山
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil
Summary: Celegorm挾著勝利的火光凱旋，卻從來沒有一個吟遊詩人將這一幕編寫入歌。
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Maglor | Makalaurë
Series: 戰友三十題系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955425
Kudos: 5





	勝利的曙光

**Author's Note:**

> 戰友三十題 6. 勝利的曙光
> 
> 跟戰友真的沒有太大關係，只是想藉著凱三的事蹟，讓二梅說的故事穿越各種方法、種族傳唱下去。

星光下的戰役，Fëanor所率領的人馬以寡敵眾，大敗Morgoth的半獸人大軍，另一支原先被Morgoth派去圍攻Círdan海港的軍隊聞訊趕緊回頭支援，因此順帶解了海港之圍。

而Fëanor的三子Celegorm埋伏於西瑞安泉附近的山上、用以截擊半獸人後援的游擊隊算準了時機，閃電般攻下山坡，殺得半獸人分不清南北東西。

Morgoth的爪牙們狼狽地被精靈軍隊的長劍像趕牛羊一般趕進西瑞赫沼澤，再輾轉向北逃了十天，一路丟盔棄甲跑回黑暗大本營安格班。

此時，維拉們尚未決議讓銀色的瑞娜（註1）和金色的維沙（註2）從西方的海面升起。

在中洲肆意蔓延的無邊黑暗中，Varda先前掛起的點點繁星太過遙遠，只能帶來微弱的光源，無法提供有效的保護和防禦。彼時，真正熱烈溫暖、真正為諾多精靈燃起希望的，只有第一家族率先舉起的火焰。

那火光反叛，卻也明亮，那是“他們的光”。

在雙聖樹之光尚眷顧於阿門洲的時候，他們完全生活在維拉的庇佑下，沒有屬於自己的光。

第一家族的三子，被族人稱為“俊美者”的Celegorm，那一夜，便是挾著這樣的火焰凱旋而歸的。

那時，士氣激昂的軍隊高高豎起他們的旗幟，風一吹來，旗幟上繡著的Fëanor火焰紋章便一覽無遺，像是在同Manwë的風展露他們編寫的歌謠——一支凱歌。

Celegorm昂首闊步，按著劍柄走在隊伍的最前方，臉上掛著輕鬆喜悅的笑容，彷彿剛才只是一場滿載而歸的狩獵。

他的金髮在腦後紮成一束，與旗幟同個方向飄揚著，長髮末端掃過父親親手打造的銀色甲冑和滾金邊的暗紅色披風，英姿比任何星辰都耀眼。

然而，從來沒有一個吟遊詩人將這一幕編織進自己的歌裡。

那些或清亮、或婉轉的美妙嗓音，不曾慷慨地騰出一字訴說“俊美者”那一刻的光榮——正如它們不曾記錄下Curufin對工藝的巧思、Caranthir給予人族的保護、Ambarrusa淘氣的惡作劇，以及Maedhros擅於隱藏的自責。

這當然是可以理解的。

因為幾乎在所有的傳說裡，費諾里安都是一群嗜血好戰的瘋子，是一群為了區區三顆寶石而屠殺親族的兇手，是一群被維拉咒詛的命運囚徒。

若說Celegorm和Curufin是最聲名狼藉、受人厭棄的兩個，那麼，不願跟隨兄長自盡的Maglor就不可免地被認為是費諾里安裡最懦弱的一個。

就這樣一群缺陷百漏的惡人，怎麼可能對抗過邪惡？怎麼可能拯救過中洲大陸上的弱者？怎麼可能還有史冊並未記載的另一面？

第四紀元。

這是個和平的夜晚，月亮高高掛在天邊，郊外碧草如茵、蟲鳴鳥叫，一派安寧景象。

人類的輩分從魔戒聖戰開始算起，又往下翻了兩、三層，上一個紀元的紛爭同那枚具有魔力的戒指一起，在鵝毛筆管尖化成了王室圖書館裡的紀錄。

在一間鄉下小旅店的一張坑坑疤疤的大圓木桌旁，在爐火烤得最舒適的、安了軟墊的座椅上，一位上了年紀的人類老者將拐杖扔在一旁，正啪噠啪噠抽著菸管，從滿足的白色煙圈裡向好奇的後輩們說起上古流傳下來的故事。

故事裡，正義的天神終於帶領善良勇敢的追隨者，打敗了作惡多端、蠱惑人心的惡魔。（註3）

曾經因為對珍寶的貪婪而助紂為虐的墮落精靈家族，在最後一次嘗試偷竊天神的珍寶失敗後，也終於迎來了滅亡。

作為忤逆天神的懲罰，他們罪惡的魂魄將在虛空中流浪，再也無法在世上找到安歇之所。

父親及特別惡劣的兩個兒子在流放時戴上沉重的黑色枷鎖和鐵鏈；而最後一個兒子雖然沒有死去，卻遭天神詛咒，要永遠在人間徘徊，承受比死亡還要痛苦的孤獨，一直到世界的終結。

一個外地人湊在人群中間饒有興致地聽著，手裡一杯道地蜂蜜酒喝得很是開心，偶爾也跟著年輕村民半起鬨半捧場地發出“咦？”、“哇！”的驚呼聲，鼓勵老者繼續說下去，甚至在故事結束時報以熱烈的掌聲。

老者注意到了這張俊秀的生面孔，便趁著其他酒客雜聊的時候拍了拍他的肩膀，友善地問，“年輕人，我看著你的臉十分陌生啊。如果不是我實在老得記憶出了岔子的話，你恐怕不是村裡的人吧？”

“確實不是。”

年輕的陌生人操著外地口音，爽朗地笑笑。

“我只是恰巧經過喝一杯，恰巧聽見您講了熟悉的故事，忍不住坐下來聽而已。”

“熟悉？”老者朝他挑了挑眉，一副懷疑的樣子，“這個故事可是當我還年輕、還居住在白城時，結交的一個侍衛朋友告訴我的呢。”

他想起老朋友，露出懷念的表情。

“據他說，這是他偶然從少數被翻譯成通用語的精靈典籍上看來的，那些典籍幾百年前從瑞文戴爾搬遷到剛鐸的王室圖書館之後，就鮮少有外人接觸得到啦！你一個莽莽撞撞的外地小夥子，怎麼會讀過呢？”

“讀過……哦不。”年輕人搖了搖頭，勾起一抹無所謂的笑容。

“我的故事可是一個活生生的精靈說給我聽的呢！”他炫耀般地說。

“精靈？”老者驚呼，旁邊幾個原先胡亂聊著天的客人聽見了，也轉過來注意他們的對話，“怎麼可能？他們早在幾百年前就全搭船離開啦，據說是出海去找天神了。”

年輕人聳肩，有點不以為然。

“您故事裡不是就有一個嘛。誰知道還有幾個精靈沒有離開，而是隱姓埋名混跡在人類當中呢！”

他想了一下，“總之確實是一個精靈說的故事，至於您問我怎麼知道他是精靈？除了精靈之外，還有哪個種族能將敘事歌謠唱得那麼動人呢？我敢打賭，就算是在精靈中間，他的歌聲也是少有匹敵的。不過，我聽說的內容和您的版本不大一樣。”

“不大一樣？”

老人捻著灰白色的長鬍鬚，徹底被激起了好奇心。

“我年輕的時候也喜歡到處探險，向旅途中遇到的人打聽各地的故事。現在老了，禁不起長途奔波啦！給我說說你聽到的故事吧，年輕人。”

一群同樣好奇的人也湊了過來。

其中一個蓄著短鬍子的壯漢用厚實的肩膀友善地撞了撞他，“是啊小兄弟，給大夥兒講講唄，不然這小破地方除了酒精以外多無趣啊——老闆！沒有冒犯之意！”

不遠處忙著的老闆朝這兒扔了一粒花生，正好砸中壯漢前額，桌邊幾個人哄然大笑。

“可以啊。”

年輕人喝了一大口酒，豪爽地用衣袖擦去嘴角沾上的金黃色液體。

“至於信不信，就看各位啦。”

他正待開始，幾個散客卻陸續起身結帳要離開。

橡木門上掛著的一串銅鈴鐺接連響了好一陣子，他嘖了聲，無奈地搖了搖頭，只能等著鈴鐺聲安靜下來。

“在我聽到的版本裡，也有一場天神跟惡魔的戰爭。

那場戰爭啊，即使用最複雜最嚴謹的通用語來描述，都還嫌不夠精確——那可是眾神之間的戰爭，悲壯、卻又盛大如一首史詩般的樂章，人類和精靈不過是其中的音符，為那樂曲增添光榮罷了。

但我仍會試著用盡量明確的句子向你們訴說，因為那精靈就是這麼做的。

天神的追隨者們是一群裝備精良的精靈軍隊——哦，你沒聽錯，精靈也是有軍隊的。

這一支對天神特別忠誠——他們大多一頭金髮，身上披著工藝之神施以祝福的鎧甲，手中長槍的槍尖沐浴過太陽和月亮的光輝。

另一方面，惡魔由於長年以來不斷將邪惡力量注入陰影、地脈、岩漿中，此時早就沒有了足夠的體力對抗天神的大軍，他只能不停派出手下的巨龍和渾身火焰的怪物。

但天神帶來了一群巨鷹，當牠們的翅膀完全張開時，甚至可以遮住半個平原的陽光。

還有一艘航行在天空中的飛船，船上載著一顆美麗無瑕的寶石，那是勇敢的人類先祖從惡魔王冠上的三顆寶石中撬下的一顆。

勇敢——咳，我不知道，反正那精靈是這麼形容的。

老鷹和飛船在空中合力打敗了巨龍，地面上的精靈軍隊則擊潰了火焰怪物，最後，他們殺進了惡魔的堡壘，把惡魔用特製的鎖鏈牢牢捆了起來，押回天神的居所審判。天神們將那黑暗的鐵王冠上鑲著的餘下兩顆寶石給撬了下來。

墮落的家族這時給天神的部隊送來了信——你們猜怎麼著？原來它們本就是那個家族的所有物！

那個家族的父親便是寶石的創造者，他的兒子們則是為了取回被惡魔奪走的寶石而舉起長劍，只可惜反過來被惡魔利用，將劍指向了同族，因此天神們斷然拒絕將寶石歸還。

那個家族經過幾百年的戰爭只剩下兩個兒子啦。生存到最後的兩個哥哥試著取回——

——或者說偷回，全看你聽的是哪一方的說詞——

那兩顆美麗的寶石，他們當然失敗了，兩兄弟手上沾的鮮血讓靈性的寶石迸發出劇烈的高溫，拒絕被他們擁有。

哥哥傷痕累累的手禁不起寶石持續的燃燒之痛，同時他也不能接受這樣毫無所成的結局，無比絕望之下，即使弟弟百般哀求、阻攔，他仍帶著父親的寶石跳進了岩漿，最終和這個世界融為一體。

弟弟——就是您故事裡，最後活著的那位可憐精靈——則足夠堅強，他先是將那不幸的寶石拋進大海，而後長年獨自在海岸旁漫遊，思索著家族犯下的過錯。

精靈說，算算時間，差不多也有六千多年啦。”

他最後嘆了口氣。

年輕人說完故事，活動了下脖頸、肩關節，一桌子人卻都垂著頭，沉默不語。

_普通人的九十年已經足夠漫長，即使是王室直系血脈也最多存活數百歲。六千年的流浪，對人類來說，是多難想像的一段時間？_

或許年輕人乍聽見這個故事時也作出過類似反應，因為他現在只是抿了口酒，耐心地笑看沉思入迷的聽眾。

老者不愧是在場見過最多大風大浪的人，他緩緩吐出一個煙圈，率先打破了沉默。

“你的版本比我的要多了很多細節，連我也無法從敘述中挑出錯誤。或許這個故事確實發生過——說不定你的精靈朋友還親眼見證過呢！聽他說得那麼逼真。”他半開玩笑地道。

“是啊，說不定呢。”年輕人聳肩，理直氣壯地順走壯漢面前的一塊麵包夾乾酪當下酒菜。

“我都能碰見一個精靈了，還有什麼是不可能的嗎？”

老者倒是沒有抖出自己豐富的閱歷教訓他“這世上很多事情是不可能的”，而是問道，“你的精靈朋友……有沒有提到那個家族其他成員的結局？我真想知道是不是和我故事裡的一樣。”

_他有著一顆對未知好奇的心。_ 年輕人想。 _一個值得尊敬的人。_

“算是有吧。您想知道他們的下場？”他笑了下。

“您說的那些，或是說典籍裡記載的那些，大部分都對，父子幾人確實受到了天神的懲罰，但是他們沒有披著枷鎖、被丟到虛空中、永遠不能安息——雖然跟人們預期的不大一樣，但天神們並不會輕易因憤怒而降下責罰。”

村民們專心聽著，他繼續說。

“他們必須待在亡者殿堂裡最偏遠的房間，直到他們真正明白自己給世界帶來了什麼樣的傷痛並為之懺悔，直到所有因他們而死去的親族完全治癒了心靈並得到重生，他們才被允許回到生者之中，請求被害者給予他們贖罪的機會。”

“聽上去也是一段很長的時間。至少超出我所能理解的範圍了。”旁邊有人這麼評論。

他贊同地點頭。

“確實很久。但為了能夠有朝一日再見到太陽和月亮、見到雨水和涼風、見到心心念念的家人和朋友，我想他們應該會安安分分地思過、竭盡所能地贖罪吧。好啦，這就是我知道的全部了。”他兩手一攤。

“聽完你說的這些……哪天你帶上你的精靈朋友來這兒逛逛吧？我真想認識他。”老人露出嚮往的表情。

“我聽說精靈的時間比我們慢上許多，他知道的故事一定不少。”

“或許吧——啊！糟糕！”年輕人卻突然驚慌了起來。

“我該走了，不然我哥肯定會把我剁成一塊塊的餵野獸！”

“你還有同伴？要不你倆今晚住村子裡吧？”壯漢一臉關切，“應該有村民家裡能給你們騰出條棉被。”

“哦！不麻煩你們了，我哥有豐富的野外生存經驗，不成問題的。”年輕人委婉謝絕了壯漢的好意，而後咕嘟咕嘟把剩下的酒液都吞掉。

老人好奇地看著他灌酒，“他怎麼沒跟著你來喝一杯？”

“他不喜歡太擠的地方，他說那會讓他不安。比起旅店，他更願意住在郊外，那些沒有人煙的山洞裡——不過，我覺得你們的村子還真不錯。再會啦！”

年輕人一邊說著，一邊掏出酒錢遞給老闆，而後起身急急向外走去。

老者趕緊拋過去最後一個問題，“你哥哥也是個探險家嗎？”

年輕人的右手已經貼上橡木大門，聞言卻轉過身來。

“我哥哥啊，”他神祕一笑。

“他是個音樂家。”

年輕人一把推開門，星辰和月亮的銀輝一下子和室內跳動的火光融在一起，照得他的長髮呈現一股奇異的淡金色光澤，莫名有些像清晨的雲霧間薄薄的曙光。

_或許今夜在這間小旅店發生的小故事同樣不會被中洲的吟遊詩人編在歌曲中。_

他看了看旅店裡的眾人這麼想著。

但他可不計較那麼多。他只是披著這種勝利般的光采邁出腳步。

真正有資格記錄他故事的人還在等著他回去呢。

**Author's Note:**

> （註1）Rána。諾多族對月亮的稱呼。  
> （註2）Vása。諾多族對太陽的稱呼。  
> （註3）這是講述憤怒之戰的故事，但經過翻譯、又經過幾個世紀的誇飾扭曲，人間流傳的故事現在已經半真半假。


End file.
